rockagefandomcom-20200214-history
Guide of Getting a Legendary Hero
About Legendary Heroes The legendary Heroes are scattered across the land,some are in megacities and some are in wildlands. You need to start off with wildland heroes, coz the megacities cannot be attacked before all the epic quests are done. The legendary hero is crucial in the city building, technology researching and land expanding. The legendary heroes can be easily spotted for their ranks and blue names (check Ranking List-> Hero). When they have a Lord, they are defending the megacities. When they don’t, they stay on the wildlands. What makes Legendary Heroes extraordinary is their Leadership. They have much higher Leadership than all other heroes, like those hired in Inn or in the Hero Chest. For how Leadership matters, please check it out here. ' ' Steps 1. Decide the Hero you want. Check out the legendary hero list and choose one you want here: http://rockage.enjoymmo.com/forum/viewthread.php?tid=288 or check in game the hero ranking for blue names. Decide what attribute you need the most for the hero and then remember his name. ' ' 2. Get Hero's Information. Go to your Inn (at least Lv5) -> Rumors. Type the hero you want and then click Poke Around. Select the hero shown in the list and accept the quest (check it in Saga Quest afterwards). Then click ‘Hero Details’ option to get the accurate location of the Legendary Hero in a report and his portrait. Otherwise you will need to search all over the state to find the hero. The Portrait will only be consumed when you successfully capture the hero. So when you fail the battle or the hero run away, you still keep the portrait. ' ' 3. Capture the Legendary Hero. After you get the coordinates of hero and has emptied a room for him, use a City Transfer to move your city to the state of hero (Adv City Transfer is ok, but you need to wait 24 hours to march. And there may be someone who has the same target with you. If you are late for a second, the hero may have been captured, or been gone to another wildland.). Then send corresponding number of army to the wildland. If you send much more, they enemy would flee and the hero will run away. In this case, you need to go to the Inn to poke around again. You need to scout it first to know enemy’s army size (You need Lv3 Espionage to get the detailed army information on wildlands). Then send Light Cavalries (the fastest army unit) with a Powerful hero(better equipped with a mount) to conquer or plunder (both march order have good chances of capturing the hero if you have their portrait.) You may need to go through many battles against the legendary heroes to reduce his Loyalty and get him captured. The lower his Loyalty, the higher rate to capture him. ' ' What army units and how many of them you should send out? If you send less, you may fail the battle; but if you send more, the enemy may flee and the hero will be gone to another wildland and you have to do everything again. So you need to really control the army size you send. Here is the trick, make sure your army size≤enemy army size*3. ' ' How is army size calculated? Example: a wildland with 100 Swordsmen and 100 archers. 1 swordman takes 1 population and 1 archer takes 2 population. So its army size is 100*1+200*1=300. So the army size you can send at the most is 300*3=900. If you want to send Light Cavalries to rival it, you can send 900/3=300 (1 Light Cavalries takes 3 population) If you send 301 Light Cavalries, enemy will flee. You can send less, but make sure you can win with your hero. ' ' 4. Enlist the legendary hero If you don’t enlist the hero in 24 hours after you capture him, he’d escape to wildlands. So make sure you have enough Gold, gems and Nobility (you can use Title Rune for a temporary promotion). * Gold needed = hero level *5000 * Gems needed: Generally, the higher of the hero’s level, the more and better gems it requires. * Nobility needed: (the effective nobility here is the virtual one so you can use title rune or adv title rune for temporary boost.)